The Good, The Pure and the Righteous
by The Pale Rose
Summary: The interpretation of the beginning, middle and a final end to Link and Zelda's story. Quests of valour and love? Behold! Based on OOT.
1. Chapter 1

Night was beginning to fall as a shadowed figure was running towards a home in the great city of Hyrule Castle. Rain was beginning to fall down the brow of this man along with his sweat in his speedy effort.

He had heard from a messenger that his wife was in delivery of his child and he had rushed to be there by her side. Unfortunately enough his Lord and King of Hyrule was expecting their child by tonight, as well.

It put him in a choosy situation of being there as a dutiful Knight, or to be by his wife and child.

He had escaped briefly towards his house. The Knight entered inside, seeing the midwife already delivering the baby. He rushed to his wife's side, embracing her hand and wiping the stray strands of sweaty hair covering her eyes. Her eyes shown bright blue and racing around the room in astonishment and pain.

"M-my Lord… You have c-come-!" She winced in pain. "Just a little bit further my dear. He's almost out indeed." The midwife soothed calmly. "And just… one more push!" The lady's grip tightened on her husband's as a tremendous push gave away to the baby.

Screeches of a baby's cry rang out throughout the house, shattering the sound of rain. As the midwife cleaned up the blood and fixing up the lady, the husband left her side to bundle the baby up into his arms.

He stood there for a while holding the baby close to his chest, feeling the warmth of a new life.

"You shall be named Link, my son." He whispered to the baby. "His name shall be Link." He repeated to his wife and the midwife. The midwife nodded approvingly and gathered her things to leave.

The lady sat up in her bed and smiled with a pale exhausted face. He bent over to kiss her lips and soon enough they were alone to just look in fascination of their child.

They explored the wonder of his bright short blonde hair just beginning to develop and his short pointed ears, his nose, everything about him. As they ran their hands over his arms and hands the mother grew a gravely look about her face and stopped her hand upon his right hand.

It had a strange golden glow about it. Both parents gasped upon noticing this abnormality. The light focused in, and on his right hand glowed the symbol of the Triforce with a shaded triangle on the lower right side. They looked towards each other with shocked looks.

The Triforce was the symbol of Hyrule, indefinitely, but it was also a sign of where the goddesses last touched their power. Sacred ancient items had such symbols of the goddesses upon them, but were lost or sealed away in places people couldn't find them often.

It was immediate conclusion then, without even a second thought, that Link was a destined child of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of boots clicked along the stony floor and the birds chirping to the newly glorified day. His own son, Link had been born, as well as his master's child. He looked around the chamber he had entered to look upon the paintings and monuments on the walls. He had come to wait outside the throne room, where he would speak to the King about his absence the previous night.

_It was my own son…_ He reasoned with himself. _Any other time of duty except when my wife is delivering my own son in moments! _ He sighed in vain. Of course he could reason with himself, but not with the King of Hyrule.

As his position of being one of the few Knights of Hyrule, he was in fact expected to be in defense outside the castle. Pregnancies put most people in a catastrophe where anything can happen at the wrong time. Spies, Mercenary random acts, anything could really happen, and yet he had failed to be there.

A door guard opened the door and looked out. "Sir Knight Driln?" Driln looked up at the door guard. "Yes?"

He opened the door fully. "Please enter, the King is awaiting you."

Driln felt the familiar red and golden carpet beneath his feet. He had to be in here quite often to carry out orders from the King. He never had to be in here alone however, receiving punishment. He didn't even know how the King was to react.

_Most horribly. I mean, his own glorified Knight of Hyrule didn't show?' Tsk tsk.' 'Off with your head'. _Driln thought grimly.

As he reached the end of the carpet, he saw that the King's back was turned on him. He knelt down and bowed his head. "My King?"

The King turned his head with a hint of sadness in his eye. "Welcome, Sir Knight Driln."

Driln stood up and faced his King. "You requested my presence here my Lord?"

The King full turned to him and took a step forward. "Yes. I took notice yesterday while my wife was in labor that you had failed to show. Why is that?" He grunted with a little disappointment added.

"My King, I had to take flight. My own wife was in labor, giving birth to my son. He's now born unto the name Link. I only arrived moments before he was birthed. Forgive me my Lord." He bowed again showing his truth as earnestly as he could muster.

The King sighed. He had too much sympathy for his people, that he couldn't punish one of his most recognized Knight of Hyrule for his family emergencies. "I have a new-born daughter." He choked out.

Driln noted the melancholy spirit his King had. Trying to keep conversation light he asked "What is her Highness' name?"

"Her name shall be Zelda. I-it was her mother's-" The King turned away. Driln knew something was definitely wrong, the way he described it. "My lord?" He pressed on. "What happened yesterday night?"

The King now had two tears striking down the face. "The Queen died in labor." Driln stepped forward and grasped the King's shoulders gently. "She wasn't very strong. She was frail, weak and I knew it…" The King stared soullessly into Driln's eyes and started to shout.

"Driln I thought I could protect my own wife! I thought I could save her!" He gasped. "I loved her…" He broke into sobs that no one could decipher.

Driln stood there trying to comfort the King. It wasn't necessarily 'correct' for him to be calming his King like this. After a few minutes of what seemed to be endless crying, Driln stood the King up and shook him.

"My Lord!" Driln shouted "You have to realize that she is gone with the Goddesses now! You know that she will be taken well care of and she'll watch over you, Zelda and all the rest of Hyrule! The one needing you to be there the most is Zelda! You are her father and must take care of her; please!"

The King stood there shocked, then wiped away the remainder of his tears and shook off the rest of his frantic body's shakes. "Y-you're right, Driln…You're absolutely right. As King of Hyrule, I will take utmost care my daughter and love her forever." He took a step back and sat in his chair.

Driln stepped back to the dressy carpet which he stood there once again as a servant of Hyrule.

The King cleared his throat. "As the circumstances are followed, I will not lay charges against you."

Driln instantly felt relieved in hearing those words. "Instead," Then he felt a little twinge in his heart. _A voyage, or quest of some sort already? Dear Goddess, will there be no relief in sight?_

"I will ask of you to seek out Impa of the Sheikah. She may be found in Kakariko Village just east of here. As you know," The King added. "The Sheikah are the Royal Family's personal servants, indebted to us. Bring her to me as she will be here on permanent residence within the castle walls."

Driln bowed "Yes, your Highness" and he turned to leave.

"Oh! And another thing…" Driln pivoted on his heel to hear the last of the King's orders. "I would… Very much like it, if perhaps Link and Zelda could become playmates or friends? They will be in fact the same age, so it would seem…suitable, don't you think?"

Driln smiled and said before leaving. "It would be an honor."

The gigantic doors shut and the King was left in the throne room, before he stood to go to the nursery where Zelda was softly sleeping. He kept glancing at his infant daughter's hand, seeing it basked in its own golden sunlight, marking the sign of the Triforce with the left triangle shaded in gold.

The King could only look in uttermost awe wondering why Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule was blessed by the Goddesses in such a fashion. He could only utter breathlessly that she was destined to change this world is such the position she was born unto.


End file.
